


Under Your Fins

by criesingemini



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Nonbinary Link (Legend of Zelda), Other, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesingemini/pseuds/criesingemini
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon, Prince Sidon/Reader
Kudos: 48





	1. Sunset

It had been a few days since you had reclaimed the Divine Beast Vah Ruta. You decided to stay in the Zora domain for a few days, per the request of Prince Sidon himself. He had reserved a room just for you with the most gorgeous view of the waterfall, and a nice comfortable bed.

You awake one morning to knocking, a rather excited and rapid knock at that. You sit up to stretch, bones cracking a bit from the lack of movement and activity. You grab your tunic and slide it over your head, hair a mess as you put on your belt and harness. You go to open the door but pause to fix your hair in the floor mirror that the prince had insisted you have in your room.

"Link? Are you awake yet?" You chuckle a bit as you hear Sidon's excited voice from the other side of the door. You open it to see the Zora standing before you, smiling wide as he sees your face.

"Link, my friend! I was wondering if you'd meet me at the top of the waterfall before sundown tonight? I have a most important matter to discuss with you." You nod, giving him a smile and a wave. He smiles back, and turns away, though you notice a slight flush to his cheeks. He calmly walks back to his room, though you notice a little excited pep to his walk as he gets further out of your sight. You sigh, turning back to grab breakfast as you hear your stomach groan, practically begging for a meal. You look through your bag and... crab. You feel like you could die if you had to eat another crab for the fifth day in a row, so you pull out your last seared steak to devour.

You passed the time, though it felt like every minute moved as an hour. Finally, you see the sun start to set over the cliffs, and practically sprint out to get to the base. You reach the edge of the Zora's Domain and dive into the water below, fish swimming away as your body ripples the water. You had made sure to put on the Zora armor King Dorphean had gifted you before leaving your room, excited to swim up the waterfall as Sidon had done when battling Vah Ruta. You swim up to the base of the waterfall, and after taking a deep breath, you push your body up the water to reach the top. You dive effortlessly into the pool of water at the top, seeing the prince sitting by the edge, facing the sunset. You swim up to the bank, sitting beside him. He turns to smile at you, face glowing orange in the light of the setting sun. "Oh good, you're here! To be quite honest, I was afraid you wouldn't show up." You tilt your head to the side as if questioning him.

"Well... It seems that you have become a good friend to me. Though, I am afraid something more than a friendship is sparking within me." Sidon looks down at the ground, an embarrassed smile on his face. "I... I think I'm falling in love with you, Link."

You take a moment to properly process his words. You stare at the ground for a moment and think. You remember when you first met him, and an odd flush came to your face. How his praising and encouraging made you feel more eager and gave you a spark of vitality. How everything about him just seemed so... perfect. You look at him, a small smile on your face. "I love you too." His eyes widen, and so does his smile. He pulls you into an embrace, laughing happily and pressing you to his chest.

"Oh thank the heavens! I was afraid you would think I was weird or something!" He pulls you away to smile, leaning in lightly till the tip of your nose is pressed against the base of his dorsal fin. "I know you have to save Hyrule but... please stay a few more days." You smile softly, nodding a bit and placing your hand over his. He smiles, leaning in and gently pressing his delicate, cool lips against yours. You practically melt as he kisses you, face completely flushed by the time he pulls away. A small giggle leaves him.

"You look so cute, my minnow."


	2. Daydream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaa I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in so long! I hope that recent events will mean I have more time for writing, which means I can give you guys longer and better chapters. Thank y'all for all the kudos and reads!

You had been gone from the Zora Domain for at least a month, fighting the monsters that plague Hyrule and also reclaiming the Divine Beast Vah Naboris on your way. Though you'd been busy, all you could think about was Sidon, and how the night before you left he insisted you sleep in his bed. The memory of waking up to feeling his arms around you and his breath against the nape of your neck stuck with you, and whenever you thought about it you could feel the soft flush in your cheeks. 

The dead leaves softly crunch under your feet as you walk down the dirt path, mind wandering as you stare ahead. It feels as though your head is empty, with only the noises of the soft breeze echoing in your ears. Then, a voice. His voice. You hear Sidon, praising you and your strength as you are training atop the waterfall.

"My love, you truly are a wonderful fighter! You swing your blade so effortlessly, you make it look so easy." Your head turns to face the Zora, a smile on your face. You relax your stance, wiping the sweat off your forehead as he approaches you. 

"I can't believe I get to be in the presence of the Hyrulian Champion! It truly is an honor to witness not only your strength, but also your beauty." A smile comes to your face as you sheath your sword, gazing into his golden eyes and seeing the love that he was holding inside them. You gently hold his hands, looking up and letting out a small giggle upon seeing the gentle flush on his cheeks. He smiles wide, showing off his sharp teeth. A little bit of flush comes to your cheeks as well, gently squeezing his hands.

"Would you like to come down and join me for dinner? I know you've been working hard, you must be starving!" Before you can respond, your stomach growls loudly, clearly stating its opinion. He chuckles, smiling at you. "Well, I suppose that's that, why don't you hop on my back and I'll take you down?" You smile and nod, walking to the edge of the water and letting him wade in before doing so yourself, grabbing onto his shoulders and wrapping your legs around his waist. Once he's sure you're holding on tight, Sidon begins to swim towards the mouth of the waterfall before gracefully diving down. The mist from the waterfall hits your face, a nice cool sensation against your hot and sweaty skin. As the lake below draws nearer, you close your eyes and prepare to be submerged. Cool water quickly envelops you, you feel it run under the palms of your hands as you hold tighter onto Sidon, opening your eyes as soon as you feel the breeze and mist against your face. He turns his head back to smile at you as he begins to swim towards the Zora Domain. Once you arrive, the guards give a curt nod to the both of you as you walk across the bridge, your fingers lace together, although you need to raise your arm to meet his hand properly. Finally, you reach the square, stopping before Mipha's statue. 

"Link, I really must thank you for staying here that past few days," Sidon says, a smile on his face. "I've been happier with you here than I have in... a long time." You smile back, squeezing his hand and looking into his eyes. He looks back, and you can see his heart melt as he gazes into yours. "Your eyes are like the ocean..." He mutters, the other hand going to cup your cheek. You blush softly, seeing the love and joy swirling in his eyes. "May I... May I kiss you?" He asks softly, blush coming to his cheeks. Your eyes widen a bit, and you feel the blood rush to your cheeks. Your heart starts beating a mile a minute, and a smile comes to your face. You nod, standing on your toes to get closer to him. He smiles, leaning in for the kiss when a loud, ugly noise interrupts your thoughts. 

You snap back to reality, realizing you've been wandering for a while now and have gotten a bit too close to a Bokoblin camp. The monsters scream at you, grabbing their weapons and charging. You huff in frustration, unsheathing your sword and swinging once one gets close enough. They're killed easily enough, though you took a bad hit to the arm with a Boko club. Still, it should only bruise. The horns and fangs are picked up and put in your bag amongst the other monster parts you've collected and pull out an apple, quickly finishing it off before getting back on track. 

"I really shouldn't daydream..." You think to yourself, putting your sword back and continuing down the path. "I wonder how Sidon is doing." Your steps begin to slow down, then you come to a stop. "Sidon..." You look down at your feet, noticing the mud on your shoes and remembering how your shoes were always perfectly clean at the Zora Domain, how your tunic was always clean, no dirt or grass stains on it. Then, you feel lips against your cheek. It was a ghostly feeling, like it wasn't real. You turn your head to see nothing, but a thought comes to your head. 

"I need to go back to Zora's Domain. Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!!! I have an idea for the next chapter, but if you guys wanna see anything please don't be afraid to comment!


	3. Her and You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I,,, don't really feel confident with this chapter but I hope that you guys like it. I wanted to get the angsty ideas I had out of the way so I kinda bunched them into one chapter. I hope y'all like it!

It had been days travel, walking through rain and shine to get to your destination, Zora's Domain. The closer you get, the more memories flood back. First meeting Sidon, his encouraging words and praisings, his smile. All those things echo in your mind and motivate you as you climb rocks and scale mountains to get closer, closer to him and the happiness you felt with him. No monster could stand in your way, you'd be willing to fight a Lynel to get to Sidon at this point. Finally, the familiar light posts start popping up, and soon enough you get to the bridge. The guards see you and give you a small smile and a nod, letting you pass and start walking to the square. A familiar figure stands there, and the closer you get, the more it looks like Sidon. Your feet just move on their own, going from walking to trotting to sprinting, eager to see his smile and hear his voice. You run up beside him, but he doesn't seem to notice you. You look up and notice he's looking up at Mipha's statue, a smile on his face with eyes full of love and... sorrow. Your brows knit with worry, biting your lip as you hesitate to reach out and touch him. He seems very deep in thought. Your heart wilts as you notice tears welling in his eyes, a small sniffle leave him, and his smile fade.

"Beloved sister..." He mutters, eyes fluttering shut as tears begin to stream down his face. "I miss you... so much... It's so lonely without you." You can feel your heart break into a million pieces, watching as Sidon's once tall and proud form collapses as he falls to his knees, hands covering his face as broken sobs escape him. You look up at the statue, seeing it glisten in the sunlight and remember her holding a baby Sidon. You remember watching her teach him how to swim, support him, and cover his face in kisses when he felt discouraged. You can almost hear his laughter and see his smile as she giggles, holding him close and looking like the proudest older sister to ever exist. Now he's alone, without the sister he loved with all his heart.

"Sidon..." You gently mutter, afraid to scare him. He looks up at you, eyes glistening with tears before he tries to wipe them away.

"Oh, Link! I- I didn't know you were here-" He stutters, trying to conceal any evidence that he was crying. You gently grab his hands and he freezes, not sure what to do as tears roll down his cheeks. 

"It's okay to cry." You gently remind him, to which you get a little sob in return. He smiles at you, squeezing your hands and pulling you into an embrace. You wrap your arms around him, holding him close as he softly sobs. He takes a good few minutes, and you just hold him, knowing that he's probably needed this release for a long time. A shaky breath leaves him as he pulls away, wiping away the last tears in his eyes. 

"Link, thank you so much." You smile and nod, placing a hand on his cheek and gently rubbing your thumb against his skin. He smiles and nuzzles into your touch, looking much happier now that you're here. You press a little kiss to his dorsal fin, which makes him giggle a bit. 

"Would you... would you like to return to my room? I figure we could just relax a bit there..." You smile, nodding and pressing another kiss to his fin before standing up and offering your hand. He smiles, taking it and helping himself back up, once again towering over you. You turn around to start walking but feel his hands on you, and quickly notice your feet are no longer on the ground. You look up and see his smiling face, eyes still a bit wet. "You've been traveling for so long, let me carry you. You deserve a break." You smile, letting out a small chuckle and wrapping your arms around his neck. He starts heading towards his private chamber, smiling as he feels you nuzzle against his shoulder.

The door is opened by the guards and Sidon heads inside, gently setting you down on the bed. He steps back before noticing the stains and dirt on your tunic, and the mud on your boots. "Oh my heavens! You look like you've been wandering the wilds for years! Would you mind taking these off? I'll have them washed right away." Your heart stops for a moment. You've never been shirtless in front of Sidon, and you're extremely hesitant to. You know he would notice the very specific scars on your chest, the ones that made your chest flat. You hesitate for a moment, waves of panic and dysphoria overwhelming you before your eyes catch glimpse of his smile. The feelings soften, though they do not go away, you feel they're weak enough to at least see what happens. You unbuckle your belts and harness, setting them on the bed before slipping off your tunic and undershirt, then your boots.

"Oh Hylia, what did I just do-?" You ask yourself as you fully realize your chest is exposed. You can practically feel his gaze as he looks down at your chest, eyes squeezing shut as you wait for him to ask about the scars. 

"Oh my goodness!" You open your eyes to see him gasping at the giant bruise on your arm. He gently holds your arm, being careful to not touch the bruise that took up almost the entirety of your upper arm. "You poor thing! This must hurt... I'll have someone get some ointment." He gives you a little smile. You give him an honestly confused look, which makes him look confused too.

"You don't mind the scars?" He looks honestly confused for a moment before smiling.

"Of course not! You're a warrior, the scars are marks of your victories. I have one myself." He turns his head to show you the scar on one of his fins. You smile, feeling more of the anxieties vanish. He smiles back, placing a hand on your cheek.

"Nothing could ever make me see you as less than perfect, know that now." You blush softly at his words, gazing into his eyes with all the love you can. He blushes as well, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips. 

"Now, get some rest, my love. You must be exhausted from your travels." You nod, laying down on the bed and smiling at Sidon. He smiles back, picking up your top and boots and handing them to a guard. Your eyes flutter closed, feeling confident in the fact that your scars don't define you, and feeling joyous in the fact that Sidon doesn't view you as something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas for future chapters, please let me know in the comments! I'd love to hear what y'all want!


End file.
